Team CAT
Team CAT is a team of 9 cats who have a strong will to fight for money. These cats often fight each other, but will cooperate when the heat of battle falls on them. Each cat has his or her own individual personality and his or her own strengths and weaknesses. This page reviews them one by one. Swifttail Swifttail is the son of Flamestorm and Cloakfur. He was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts. He was one of 8 sons who learned how to solve problems with his claws right off the bat. Problem: fights always ended before the runt, that's what Swifttail was then, could get into clawing distance. Instead of givin' up. Swifttail trained himself to run until he could finally beat his pack to the fight. He eventually joined team CAT as its youngest member. Swifttail has a rather snarky in-your-face personality, tending to taunt his enemies before running outta sight. He is also overconfident which, more often than not, gets him in trouble. Even so, Swifttail is a loyal team player, especially seeing that both his parents decided to come with him. Famous Quotes: Yeah, why doncha come ova ere and say that to mah face tough guy. I'm runnin' circles around yah! No seriously, you all suck! Yo, what's the matter? Yah freekin' stupid? Gear Primary : Sawed-off shotgun, or as he calls it a "scattergun." Secondary : Pistol. Melee : Aluminum baseball bat. Braveheart If you need an expert in war, Braveheart is the cat for you. If not, count him out. When he was young, Braveheart wanted to fight in the Trussian war but was denied from every branch of the flippin' military. The desperate cat bought his own ticket to Trussia where he taught himself how to operate a rather large variety of lethal weapons before embarking on an enemy killing spree for which he awarded himself with medals he designed an made himself. His killing spree ended immediately upon hearing about the end of the war. Braveheart is a crazed commando from the middle of the United States. He thinks of American cats as a "dominant species," seeing all other nationalities and animals as inferior. You could say he's trapped in his own world at all times. The only thing Braveheart is an expert on is war. Otherwise, he turns out to be a bonehead. Famous Quotes: There is no room for fasion in the art of WAR! If you know what's good for you, you will run and you will not come back. Do I make myself CLEAR?! GOD BLESS AMERICA!!! I will send my condolences to your kangaroo wife! (when insulting Hawkeye) Gear Primary : RPG Launcher converted into a rocket launcher. Secondary : single barrel pump action shotgun. Melee : Foldable shovel. Flamestorm Flamestorm is the mother of Swifttail and wife of Cloakfur, hailing from Great Britain, but living in Mexico. She's very protective of her son and will do anything to keep him safe. Otherwise, she's so shy that she refuses to fight. To compensate for this, Flamestorm was given a flame retardant suit complete with special goggles that make the battlefield look like paradise. Still, Flamestorm's a great mother and is loyal to Team CAT. Famous Quotes: I don't think so. Hey, stand by the cap you wusses. I don't know why I have to do everything. Oh really, I'm paying myself for THAT?!? Gear Primary : Homemade flamethrower. Secondary : Flare gun. Melee : Fire Hatchet. Twoface You don't have to look at Twoface for very long to see why she has that name. She was born in Greece and raised in Scotland. She has a fascination with anything that goes boom and makes a crater. She is also known for being milked(drunk on milk) and what she says often makes no sense. But she's still loyal and will lay down her life for any cause she can cope with. Famous Quotes: GOTCHA!!! I feel everything! I know everything! (intoxicated) We're gonna kill ye and we're gonna keep killin' ye and we'll never cuz ye'll be dead and then we're gonna kill ye. If I wasn't the lady I was, I'd kiss ye. (sobbing) Everyone thinks I'm just a two-faced monster! Gear Primary : Grenade Launcher Secondary : Stickybomb launcher. Melee : Milk bottle. Heavyclaw Heavyclaw hails from Mother Russia. He has a stereotypical speech impediment complete with accent that is ridiculously thick. He usually refers to everyone around him as tiny, little puppies, cowards, and even babies. He has somehow fallen in love with his minigun, with he has named "Sasha," and never goes anywhere without her strapped on his back. He has even been seen taking her out on dates, and, not surprisingly, everyone laughs at him. But Heavyclaw isn't dumb and generally wishes for puppies to stop barking before he has to make them stop barking. Famous Quotes: You are a loose cannon Sasha, but you are a very good cop. My claws, they are made of steel! Go ahead. Build your tiny guns, then RUN!!! I promise you pain without end. Gear Primary : Minigun, or Sasha. Secondary : A sandwich of all things. Melee : His own claws. Hardhead Hardhead is a Texan techno geek who loves technology. He worked hard for his degree in technology, which got him a job on an oil rig and ultimately lead him to design the deadly contraptions we know and fear. The one thing that stands him out is how gentle he sounds compared to the other cats. Famous Quotes: (when he catches Flamestorm playing with matches) Didn't your mama teach you not to play with matches? (when questioning Rocky's technological capabilities) Never mind the gizmos, how much are all these toys costin' ya? (when insulting Marshall) Guess they didn't teach ya to duck in EMT school. (when insulting Skye) aaawwwww. Now ya don't look like a happy pilot. Gear Primary : Modified Shotgun. Secondary : Remote Control. Melee/Tool : Monkey Wrench. Building Management Tools : Construction and Destruction PDAs. Beebrains Beebrains is a hypocritical psycho hailing from Berlin, Germany. Like Marshall, he heals teammates. Unlike Marshall, he could care less about the sick and dying. In fact, Beebrains considers healing to be a mere side effect of satisfying his own morbid curiosity on the capabilities of medicine. Famous Quotes : Vould you like a second opinion? You are also UGLY! (When insulting Chase Zuma Rocky Rubble and Marshall at the same time.)Hello Frauleins! (When the paw patrol help Team CAT lose a fight) Velcome to ze ve-lose-vonce-again-fest. (when there are too many bodies on the field) I don't zink ve brought enough body bags. Gear Primary : Syringe gun (Custom made) Secondary : Homemade medigun. Melee : Bonesaw Hawkeye Hawkeye was born in New Zealand and raised in the Austrailian Outback. He typically spends months by himself, usually hunting or studying wildlife as a part-time biologist. When Hawkeye's not doing either of those, he's on the battlefield on his perch, sniping enemies that give the rest of the team a hard time. All that taught him an invaluable lesson : You don't need backup when you never miss. Famous Quotes : Ay, the bullets come out of the slim end mate! All of your heads are bloody 3 meters tall! (when insulting Rubble) I just bagged the world's fattest dog! (when admiring the shear number of heads he has) They invented loads a new ways to get killed by me! Gear Primary : Sniper Rifle (duh) Secondary : SMG Melee : Kukri Cloakfur Cloakfur is the father of Swifttail and the husband of Flamestorm. Hailing from France, he's a snake and proves himself so. Being able to disrupt enemy defenses without getting caught, Cloakfur has a knife with a sharp end you don't want dug into your back. Famous Quotes : (After bullying Chase) Well, off to visit your mother! (After hurting Skye) Nothing personal. I just had to shut you up! (When insulting Rubble) Fat pup, please. This is getting awkward! (When insulting Everest) Here lies Everest. She loved rescues and died a loser. Primary : Revolver Secondary : Tranquilizer gun. Tertiary : Pistol. Melee : Butterfly knife. Special Gear Cloaking device. Electro-sapper. Disguise kit. Relations with PAW Patrol Team CAT have very few relations with the PAW Patrol; any they do have are very negative and often filled with stereotypes. Trivia * Braveheart and Zuma once went neck and neck in a competition over who was a better soldier. Braveheart won and was given a new rocket launcher for his victory. Zuma lost, but was honored for his bravery during the competition. * Heavyclaw named his gun after his late mother. * Hardhead wears a hard hat like Rubble. Unlike Rubble, Hardhead wears his backwards. * Hawkeye and Chase have dueled several times. The most recent one gave Hawkeye a scar on his left cheek. * Twoface has been engaged... until she accidentally blew up her boyfriend. She hasn't fallen in love since. * Swifttail isn't actually Cloakfur and Flamestorm's true son, but rather adopted after his near-death experience with a pack of dogs. * Flamestorm has a Yorkshire accent. * Cloakfur spends his spare time playing the knife game with himself. * Beebrains' ancestors were part of the Nazi Party. It's not hard to see why Beebrains nearly goes nuts when his great grandparents are mentioned. * Beebrains had a pet dove. which he named Prostitutes, until it got stuck inside Swifttail's chest. * Hawkeye sometimes studys wildlife and knows a lot about most species. * Braveheart never actually served in the military. He was elected team leader due to his bravery and hickory stick discipline. * Twoface is a skilled swordscat. That may sound surprising, but she is. In fact, she likes to think she can beat even the best know swordspups, including Vulture. * Since Team CAT was created, its members have been to jail a certain number of times. Twoface was jailed 42 times, Braveheart 35 times, Cloakfur 30, Heavyclaw 29, Hawkeye 27, Beebrains 25, Hardhead 12, Flamestorm 9, and Swifttail only once. In fact, their names have been brought to the police hundreds of times. It's safe to say Team CAT's members are counted as criminals.